


Not the Only Fruit

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [21]
Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Gen, Humor, Movie Night, Sex Talk, Teenagers, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So technically, we’re both virgins,” Shane says as the screen fades black after <i>Sex Education in America: A Documentary</i>. He and Amy are both still staring forlornly at the TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Only Fruit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Amy/Reagan - cherry.

“So technically, we’re both virgins,” Shane says as the screen fades black after _Sex Education in America: A Documentary_. He and Amy are both still staring forlornly at the TV.

“Then I’ll see you both in heaven,” Lauren says primly, tipping the last of her Dots into her palm.

“Yay, heaven,” Amy deadpans. “Besides, if losing your virginity means being penetrated, you lost yours two years ago, Shane.”

“Rude!” Shane gasps, grabbing the remote to choose the next Netflix watch. “A gentleman never tells. But if we _are_ telling, how about we dish a little on the state of _your_ cherry.” He wriggles his eyebrows, leaning into Amy on the couch.

“Can we _not_?” Karma says fiercely from Amy’s left, knowing how private Amy is about her sex life and ready to defend the bestie. “That’s such a sexist, patriarchal notion.”

“No shit,” Amy sneers, shoving Shane away. “We are _not_ talking about that.”

“We’re not talking about what?” Reagan comes back into the living room with a bowl of popcorn and plops down in Amy’s lap. “Oh my god, you are _blushing._ What did I miss?”

“We were wondering if there was any Cherry Coke in the fridge,” Lauren says innocently, twirling her hair around her finger. “Did you see any?”

Reagan shakes her head, eyebrow arched. “No, I didn’t see any Cherry in there.”

Shane and Lauren burst out laughing, Karma smacks both of them _hard_ , and Amy buries her cherry-red face in a very confused Reagan’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the very gay book _Oranges Are Not the Only Fruit_ by Jeanette Winterson, which was, incidentally, banned in my high school library and assigned in my college Gender and Sexuality in Lit class.


End file.
